Crossing lines
by Chrismasters
Summary: What if Hermione and Draco made different choices in the Half blood Prince? What if they crossed those lines they didn't think they could. What would change and what would remain the same, only time will tell. (A darker retelling of the Halfblood prince)


**A/N This is my my first Dramione story, and I'm looking forward to see where this one takes me. I'm looking at this story as an Deconstruction of Draco Malfoy in the books. And as for Hermione, well I just hope I do her justice. Enjoy the story and if you want to make a young writers day leave a review ;)**

* * *

Hermione scrambled around her room as she packed and repacked her things for the forth time that morning. It was finally time to return to Hogwarts for her Sixth year, and Hermione hoped it would go better then it did last years. but considering how her past five years always seemed to get her,Ron and Harry into more and more trouble made her possessive attitude lessen a bit.

And last year was the worse by far, The school was taken over by that nasty lady Professor Umbridge, and even though almost everyone join the Dumbledore's army to combat her, in the end, all it led up to was Harry's godfather, Sirius Black getting stuck by the killing curse by that death eater Bellatrix Lestrange,

She then thought about how her best friend must be feeling, Having the last of your family taken from you in such a terrible way must have taken it's toll on Harry beyond anything she could ever have imagine.

Hermione Found herself staring at her luggage and she quickly knocked the unwanted thoughts from her mind, "This year is, going to be better!" she said confidently as she quickly finished packing and went for her Wand and her Cat carrier that held a very grumpy Crookshanks, and made her way out of her room and out in front of her house and waited by the side of the road. She then looked back at her little house and was glad that She and her parents already said their goodbys, it was always easier for her to get that done before she had to leave, otherwise, she would be crying when she actually got onto the bus.

Hermione waited by the street corner and not even three minutes had gone by when a large, triple Decker purple bus appeared out of no where and zoomed onto the street and stopped right in front of her With a loud BANG. Hermione couldn't help but to smile as she looked at the old bus, it was just as Harry described it.

A tall and lanky man stepped out of the bus and began reading from a flash card "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening" Once he finished he slipped the card back into his pocket and starred intently at her.

Hermione didn't know what to say or do, so she just politely starred back and waited awkwardly.

"Well?" Stan Shunpike asked lazily as he poked at the inside of his ear.

"Well what?" Hermione asked Hesitantly.

"What you doin' standing there, are you coming on or not?" Shunpike asked quickly as he checked his watch.

"oh, Yes, Of course I'm getting on" Hermione said surely, Sightly annoyed with the conductor for putting her on the spot when it was he who was just starring at her.

"Well come on then! Lets get going before you have to start waiting for the Day bus, And those guys have no professionalism!" Shunpike said in a rushed tone as he jumped out of the bus and went right to work in loading up her bags.

Hermione climbed aboard the bus and went to sit on one of the many beds that were in there. It didn't take long for Shunpike to finish loading up, before climbing on and making his way onto the bus as well. Once he got on he waled over to Hermione and gave her a small ticket. "So, where you headed love?"

"T. The leaky cauldron pleases. do you know where that is?" Hermione asked as she tried her best to get comfortable on the beds,.

Shunpike let out a annoying snort before yelling to the driver "Did you here that Ernie, She asked if we knew about the most common pup in all wizzerding London?"

A small and creepy Shrunken Head let out a loud laugh " Ah, the Leaky Cauldron! the only place where the food might get you!"

Shunpike laughed again before slamming his fist ageist the drivers window and yelling "Take her away, Ern!"

Hermione was glad that she was already sitting down because when the bus took off the bed she was on slid backwards and she nearly fell off. The ride to the Leaky Cauldron was as wild and hectic as Harry had told her and after several quick turns that Hermione was fairly cretin should have been illegal to do in any public streets.

When the bus Finally stopped with a loud BANG! Hermione let out a breath of relief and was surprised to find that there was now two things she didn't care for about the wizzerding world, the First was flying and now the knight bus. "I hope apparating agrees with me, otherwise getting around will be problematic to say the least" Hermione thought to herself as she climbed out of the bus and took her trunk away from the conductor.

"Now You have a good night miss" Shunpike siad with a half grin before slamming his fist against the bus and as fast as it came it was again gone with a loud bang.

Hermione stared at where the bus vanished for a time, even after all theses years she is still amazed by the interesting things she has seen. Feeling the cold night air blow against her soft skin of her delicate neck, she quickly snuggled into her jumper and dragged her trunk into the leaky cauldron.

The leaky cauldron was everything as she remembered. It was dark, even more so now that it was way past midnight. And even though it was a tad shabby, it was more than comfortable to stay in for the night. Despite the late hour the bar and a number of the tables had a few patrons. Hermione slowly went up to the bartender and gave him a small smile when he noticed her coming

"Good evening Miss, What can I do for you, A drink maybe?" the Bartender asked as he cleaned one of his mugs.

Hermione Smiled and shook her head. "No thank you sir, But a room would be lovely"

The bartender, still smiling at her turned away for a second as he grabbed one of the what she guessed were room keys from the wall before turning back to her. "Your in luck Miss, we have only a few rooms left and this one is only a four Sickles" He said as he held his hand out for the payment. Hermione nodded and reached into her coat pocket and into her stash of Wizard money and than handed the amount to the bartender.

The Bartender looked at the coin before handing Hermione the the Key, "Your room is room number 66 and you'll find your things already waiting for you there"

Hermione went wide eyed before looking at where her truck should have been, but was now gone. "Still amazed" She thought to herself.

After climbing up the handsome wooden staircase and entering her room, Hermione was glad to see trunk as well as her cat Crookshanks who was already out of his carrier and now sleeping soundly on the center of the bed.

Feeling a bit tired herself, Hermione quickly changed and slipped into bed, Careful not to disturb Her cat. as she laid there staring up at the old oak rafters, She smiled and closed her eyes, "this year was going to be better" Were the last words she mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning feeling well rested and ready to to get on with her day. After taking a quick shower and getting redressed, she made her way down stares where her truck was already waiting for her. "I hope your found your room OK miss" The bartender said with a toothy Grin.

"Yes, it was most wonderful, Thank you very much" Hermione said as she she grabbed the trunk handle and dragged it towards the fire place. Once she shoved her trunk into the fireplace she than reached into a giant pot that was filled with Floo Powder. She than step into the fire place and gave her trunk handle a tight squeeze before dropping the Powder and yelling "The Weasley's Burrow!" and with a flash of bright light she felt herself binging sucked up before binging pushed through what felt like a tube.

And the next thing she saw was the living room of the burrow. Hermione slowly climbed out and laid her trunk on the floor. To her surprise The burrow seemed to be empty and that was surprising considering how many people live there. "Maybe their still asleep?" Hermione checked her watch and saw that it was 7:30am and Gave a slight Shrug. "Best to stay quiet until someone is up" Hermione whispered to herself before walking around the Burrow.

Hermione looked around the house and she found herself loving every part of it. The living room of the Weasley home was as cozy as she remembered it, with it's comfy sofa and armchairs. The fire place she stepped out of moments ago was big and was made out of soled stone. There was also a table that had a bunch of pictures on it.

It was then, that Hermione caught sight of a picture of Ron. Hermione picked it up and gave it a deep stare. the picture was taken when they were at the Quidditch world cup, He was wherein that silly hot he had and he was jumping up and down with excitement.

As she ran her fingers over the picture and she felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks begin to warm. things have been considerably confusing when it concerned Ron, for the last few years she has been feeling more and more closer to him.

she first started feeling this way in their forth year, when Ron neglected to ask her to the Yule Ball and acted like a prat when She decided to go with Victor. ever since then She found herself thinking about him more and more and She read a lot about Romance so she can make sense of it all. but she was sure that Ron was no Fobio or Romeo, and they did fight a lot, but he was also sweet and funny and She did like him a lot and She was sure that Ron felt the same about her.

"Now if only we can tell each other." Hermione mumbled to herself as she briefly envision their would be life together, they would be happy of course, she would be fighting for house elf rights and other magical creatures and Ron would be what ever he wanted to do and they would have one, maybe to kids and a cat, and a small cottage in the countryside. The very thought made her feel giddy in side, so much so that she didn't even notice when someone had entered the living room.

In fact, Hermione only realized that she was no longer alone when Mrs. Weasley let out a loud squeal "Hermione! Your already here Dear? "

The sound of Mrs. Weasley took Hermione for such a surprise she tried to quickly put down Ron's picture and almost ended up knocking the other pictures in the process. after putting the picture down she quickly faced Mrs Weasley with a slight blush on her cheeks. Mrs Weasley didn't seem to have noticed her clumsy cover up or she hadn't noticed at all, either way Hermione was grateful.

Before Hermione could say anything, Mrs Weasley marched up to her and gave her a tight hug before holding Hermione's cheeks between her hands. " Are you hungry Hermione dear?"

"You don't have to go through any trouble Mrs Weasley" Hermione said but found it hard to say her words properly as her cheeks were being held between Mrs Weasley hands.

"Nonsense" Mrs Weasley said as she began to drag Hermione into the kitchen before practically forcing her into a chair. "Now, how about some Eggs and Bacon?" Mrs Weasley asked while all ready making up the eggs.

Knowing she had little choice in the matter, Hermione nodded before saying "That would be lovely, Thank you" Hermione waited in her seat as Mrs Weasley began making breakfast and it didn't take long for Ginny to come down the stairs in a hurry as she brushed her long and fiery hair. Once Ginny walked into the kitchen she Froze as her eyes landed on Hermione before rushing to her "Hermione!" Ginny squealed in delight.

About the time Ginny made it to Hermione, She was out of her chair and gave Ginny a big hug as they laughed. "It's so great to see you Ginny!"

When Ginny pulled away she had a big grin on her face "I missed you too Hermione, I can't believe it has only been a whole summer since we last saw each other, We have so much to catch up on"

Both Hermione and Ginny took their seats at the table and began talking about everything they could think of. if Harry and Ron were her best friends, than Ginny was her one Girl friend. they became closer when She would come and visit over the summer and she would stay in Ginny's rooms and they ended up bonding, ever since then, She was the one girl that Hermione felt comfortable enough with to talk about the girl things that she very well that Ron and Harry would be less than interested in.

Hermione remembered when she was asked to the Yule Ball by Victor Krum and how Ginny spent hours trying to get her bushy hair under control and helped her with her makeup. And when she told Ginny that she had feelings for Ron, Ginny told her she should "Make her move".

They continued to talk until someone else came running down stairs in a panic "Mom, have you seen my blue...? " Ron yelled as he busted in into the kitchen wherein only a pair of blue Jeans and a grey tank top and his hair still had it's just out a bed look.

Ron pause in what he was saying when he took of notice oh Hermione sitting at the table. "Oh, Hey Hermione, when did you get here?" Ron said with a big grin on his face as he took his seat along with her and Ginny,

Hermione smiled and did her best not to noticed the knowing look on Ginny's face "I just got here earlier this morning" Hermione said simply "How has been your summer Ron?"

Ron looked like her wanted to say something but stopped when his eyes landed on his Mother who was still cooking up breakfast. "It was fine," Ron said as he gave her that said that he was going to tell her more when they were alone.

The three of them talk about nothing more than small details about their summers until Mrs Weasley served up their breakfast, in witch they finished before the three cleared their places before going up to Ron's room on the top floor. Once they were alone Ron turned to Hermione and gave her a big smile "Merlin, you have idea how good to see you Hermione"

Ginny nodded in agreement "Mums been acting mad all summer, she almost didn't want us go to Hogwarts this year, With all that happen last year in the hall of prophecy's"

Hermione gave a Exasperated sigh, "I reckon she's has the right to act as worried as she like considering what happening at the ministry of magic this past year alone, Have you guys been noticing what's been going there laity? Even my parents can sense that there is something wrong and their Muggles"

Ron thought on what she was saying before speaking again. "Have you heard anything from Harry?"

This made Hermione frown" Not much, he doesn't say much and he has been more stand offish ever sense what happen to Sirius last year" Hermione said solemnly.

Ron nodded in agreement, "Same here, I tried pushing, but I got nothing more than "I'm Fine"

"Well, he did just lose what was left of his family and he was killed by the same ones who served the one who killed his parents" Ginny said with a sad but understanding voice "We should give him some space and he'll open up eventually" Both Ron and Hermione seemed to consider this but nether of them seemed to want to like it.

Wanting to change the subject to something more enjoyable "Well, we might as well get you to your room" Ginny said as she reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of Ron's and brought her up a few more flat of stairs and into a room that was once belong to Fred and George.

sensing what Hermione was thinking Ginny began explaining "Fred and George are already moved out and that means we have a few room empty and you can settle in here if you like"

Hermione's Brow winded at hearing this, "Fred and George moved out, where to?"

"They left and built a joke shop in Diagon alley" Ron said from behind them., surprising Hermione a little, she hadn't realized he followed them up stairs. "We are going to go see it when we go to Diagon ally to get this years school supplies.

'Sounds great" Hermione said as she smiled as she sat on the bed and gave it a few bounces before deciding that it would do and she than got back up and made her way to the door "I just need to get my things" Hermione said eagerly.

"I'll get them for you" Ron said confidently before rushing out the door and down the many stairs.

as he disappeared down the stairs, Ginny and Hermione gave each other knowing looks before giggling "I think my daft Brother might finally make his bloody move this year" Ginny said between Giggles.

That stopped Hermione from her giggling and made her froze and her heart race. "really, I mean, are you certain?"

Ginny nodded feeling confident in her words " Of course I'm certain, My bother obviously fancies you and I kid you not by the years end you will have yourself a boyfriend" Ginny said as she gave her friend a playful smirk.

Hermione felt her heart beat so fast that it felt like it was about to burst. "a boyfriend!" in the past Hermione thought about dating, after all between helping Harry and trying to be on top of all her classes, and other than a few snogging moments with Victor, she never had time for dating let alone a real boyfriend.

The sound of a loud crash made Hermione thoughts end abruptly and Her and Ginny rushed out of her room and looked down the stairs to see Ron spread eagle and her trunk half on him "Oh Merlin! Ronald are you OK?"

" " Ron said a bit disoriented "I think I fell?"

Ginny sighed, "What a man, lets go check on him" said with a slight smile

Hermione laughed as she followed Ginny down the stairs , wondering if Ron's move, was going to be as clumsy as his stair climbing.

* * *

"You can do this, everything depends on you and if that means If I have to do the impossible than I must" Theses were the only worlds that were going through Draco's mind as he stared into his refection in one of the windows of The drawing room of Malfoy Manor. This past summer changed everything in the way Draco looked looked at the world.

Not even a year ago He felt that no Malfoy could ever feel threaten while in the famed and guarded Malfoy Manor.

After all, This Manor has been the Malfoy home ever since Armand Malfoy a French wizard who arrived in Great Britain with the Norman invasion and was a personal Friend of the Norman King .

Some time latter, King William granted Armand a prime piece of land in Wiltshire, seizing the property from the former landholders. and after all thees years the name Malfoy still struck fear and loyalty to anyone and everyone.

That was Until last year anyways, not long after the news that his Father had in fact failed in the hall of prophecy, The dark lord somehow entered their home when the wards were still up and now his home was over run with death eaters and the Dark lord himself.

And because of His fathers failure in his assigned mission, It fell upon Draco to prove that the name Malfoy, still met something and they still could be useful to their Dark Master.

And thus began the most terrifying and hardest summer he ever had to deal with, From the moment his summer started he was put under harsh training he has ever experience. the first few months he was to be trained by both his aunt Bellatrix and his mentor Professor Snape, in all kinds of Dark arts and the use of Occlumency.

When he first started training his pride got in the way and when he mouth off, the dark lord hit him with the Cruciatus Curse for the first time and Draco was sure he was never in such pain in his life.

After a few more hits, Draco was sure he trained as hard as he could and by the summers end he was well trained and was ready for what ever they had plan for him.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts when the The drawing room doors busted open and his Aunt Bellatrix and his mother walked in with purpose. He turned to face them, not allowing his emotions to his emotions outwardly show.

"Look at him Cissy, the perfect Pureblood to lead the next generation to the new age" Bellatrix said as she skipped across the room and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "You'll do your aunty Bella proud now will you my dear Nephew?" Bellatrix whispered into his ear with a voice so sweet that it made Draco feel uneasy.

Draco looked over his aunt's shoulder and saw his mother staying back, her hands clasp together , her back straight and her face void of any sign of emotion, But Draco knew better, she was fretting in the inside and just looking at her and knowing that she was fear stricken only seem to strengthen his resolve to do what he must do . " Yes aunt Bella, I'll do my family proud" Draco said confidently as he held his mothers eyes.

When Bellatrix pulled away she rested her hand on Draco's cheek, "You should feel proud Draco, you will be the first to be called upon among your generation to be risen among the dark lords ranks and fulfill his wishes" Bellatrix spoke with pride in her voice.

Draco thought on her words, Out of all the children of death eaters he was the one chosen to accomplish what ever the dark lord wished. Since day one Draco wanted to be the best, only to be over shadowed by the likes of Harry freaking Potter and that Mudblood Granger. After years of being second best if he even gotten that far, But now he was being chosen for something, he will become the first Death eater in fourteen years and he has the chance to bring honor and respect back to his name and undo the failure his Father had caused .

The drawing room doors opened once more and a cloaked wizard wherein black mask came through and spoke so soft that Draco could barely hear him " The Master is ready for the Acolyte"

Bellatrix nodded before facing her Nephew again "Now you listen to me Draco, you are made for this, you have two of the purest lines of magical blood coursing through your veins and there are those who think that our master is putting you on a suicide run, but that can't be further from the truth, this is your calling Draco, glory is just a reach away"

Draco nodded at her words. Bellatrix smiled at this and began leading Draco out of the The drawing room and across the Manor until they reached what was the ball room. while normally the room would be brightly decorated but was now dark and it was filled with dozens of death eaters.

"You can do this, everything depends on you and if that means If I have to do the impossible than I must" Draco said theses words once more in his head as he entered the room and walked up to The dark lord. Draco placed his fist to his heart and kneel "My lord" Draco said as he kept his eyes firmly on the grown.

Draco could hear the the Dark lord let out a soft laugh, "rise my son, you'll do me no good on the grown." the dark lord said with something that sounded like kindness.

Draco slowly stood and his heart froze as he looked into the eyes that were more or less death itself, The dark lord's eyes were bright red and his pale white skin, gave his already skeletally thin body, and and scull like head that more of a reaper look he also had a set of snake-like slits for nostrils, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers like spider's legs. Draco was sure that nothing human could be left in this Master of Darkness.

The dark lord put his long and twisted hand on Draco's arms and gave him what he thought was a smirk "Prepare yourself Draco, our initiation is not for the faint of heart" Draco nodded before rolling up his sleeve and barring his arm to his would be Master. He waited with a held breath as he waited for his entire life to change forever.

The dark lord hissed gleefully as he grabbed onto Draco's wrist and pointed his wand straight into his arm. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, Do you swear to serve me and to fight for our cause, no matter how high the cost?"

Draco glared his eyes and everything felt like it was moving slow motion. Draco let out a breath and knew the next words that would no doubt come out of his mouth would change his entire life and would put him the a road that he couldn't see a happy ending in. but This was the only way presented to him to save his and his mothers life and their families status."I do" The words tasted like ash in his mouth as he spoke them. "There was no going back now"

The made another hissing sound as he dug the wand into Draco's pale skin of his forearm A black and green glow bled out of the wand and into his skin, the act send horrific pain into him and it took everything Draco let out a scream. as the greenish glow began to embed into his skin he felt the pain began to hold of him and it made his legs weak and he dropped on yo one knee before dropping onto the other. Draco held back his scrams by grinding his teeth and they began to feel like they were about to crack.

Draco looked up from the floor an on to his arm and was terrified when he saw his once pale skin began to change black and raise like a bruise, the bruise began to form into a greenish skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. And When Draco thought he couldn't take the pain anymore, The dark lord dropped his arm and the pain began to ease into just a throbbing ache.

The next thing that happen shocked Draco to his very core, The Dark Lord offered his hand "Welcome Draco" The Dark lord said with a smirk. Draco looked at the hand for a second before reaching for it and allowed The dark lord to help him get to his feet.

The Dark lord than turned to address the rest of his death eaters " All welcome your new brother in arms, Draco Malfoy!" There was a loud roar of cheers and applause, but the celebration ended when The dark lord raised his hand. "Now, all clear the room for except Draco and Bellatrix"

All the death eaters gave a bow before departing the room at a hurried pace and when the last death eater close the ball room door, the only ones left was himself his aunt and now his new Master. Draco kneel on to one knee and bowed his head to the Dark lord,"How may I serve you my lord? " This was it, it was time for him to save his families lives as well as their Reputation.

"As you can probably have guess by now Draco, I have a mission for you and only you will be able to accomplish it" The Dark Lord said as he stood in front of the still bowing Draco.

"I'll do what ever it takes to meet your command My lord" Draco said as confidently as he could.

The Dark Lord smiled at this "Oh I know you will Draco, You see, your Fathers failure and Capture had weaken our cause considerably and that means I need to hit something that will weaken them" The Dark lord said as he smiled at his own words. " You see Draco, When you return to Hogwarts this year, I'll need you to remove Albus Dumbledore from this world, permanently!"

Draco felt his blood slowed, He wanted him to remove Dumbledore! No, not removed, He was asking Draco to kill, and kill the worlds most powerful Wizard alive at that. _"Was this a punishment"_ Draco Thought, but knew that was only half of it. No, this would be his greatest moment and he would restore the Malfoy name and save their lives or he'll end up dead and his Fathers punishment for his failure would be dished out.

Draco steeled himself _"I'll not give them the satisfaction!"_ Draco looked up and looked right into The dark Lords Red eyes and smirked "It shall be done My lord" No one will make Draco Malfoy a Punishment, He will have to do the impossible and A Malfoy always achieve their ends no matter what.


End file.
